Canis Regalia
Canis Regalia, also known as the Crown of the God-Killing Wolf; is a Sacred Gear wielded by Shirou Fujimura. It contains the spirit of the God-Devouring Wolf, Fenrir. Appearance Canis Regalia can take on the form of any item it assimilates. Its base form takes the form of a gauntlet in the shape of a wolf's head, possessing a silver-grey mane that stretches down the back of his arm. Summary Canis Regalia is the Sacred Gear of Shirou Fujimura. He first used it against the Stray Devil, Eliade, in Volume 1 - Arc 1. Shirou later obtained use of its ability to transform into any object assimilated into its form due to repeated use of it later on. Abilities Its base state takes the form of a gauntlet in the shape of a wolf's head, possessing a silver-grey mane that stretches down the back of his arm. Canis Regalia has the ability to manipulate water and ice in any shape or form and utilize it in any way that the user can imagine. However, this is only a secondary ability. Its primary ability is its ability to assimilate objects through the "mouth" of his Sacred Gear's base state. Not just weapons, but even normal items can be "devoured" and grant Canis Regalia new forms all bearing the normal properties of the Sacred Gear as well as several new ones unique to each individual form. Canis Regalia also carries the properties of Fenrir's god-killing fangs, being able to cut through/damage any non-resistant defense. Weaknesses Despite having immense strength and durability, each form generated by Canis Regalia is capable of being "broken", rendering them unable to be used ever again by normal means. Its power is also significantly less effective against heat-based abilities. Forms Nilfheimr Howl Rhapsody Nilfheimr Howl Rhapsody, also known as The Wolf's Ode to the Forgotten, is the Balance Breaker of Canis Regalia which takes the form of a black biker jacket with a wolf emblem emblazoned on the back, gray fur around the collar and cuffs, unzipped to reveal a white dress shirt underneath with a belt diagonal across his chest, a chain around his right arm and an arctic-blue gauntlet appearing on his left arm with a wolf-head shoulder guard, as well as a wolf-themed half-mask covering the lower half of his face. It creates a bounded field containing what is described as "a world of ice" with protrusions of ice in the shape of swords scattered within. Each of these "inactive tools", based on items "devoured" by Shirou's Sacred Gear, can be "summoned" by having Shirou pour his own mana into them. Each of these items, especially the weapons, can only be wielded with Shirou's blessing, dispersing into numerous drops of water before freezing and bulleting towards any unauthorized who try to wield Shirou's weapons. While active, Shirou's magical power, physical strength, and speed all increase as does his ability to manipulate water and ice, and it allows him to wield numerous blades at once and fire them as projectiles. * Gleipnir: The chain around Shirou's right arm attached to a small dagger attached to the back of his glove. Shirou can use it as a projectile or ensnare enemies with it, dragging them closer or holding them in one place. Shirou can control it in a similar fashion to the items created by his Balance Breaker, being able to have it act independently of the rest of his body. Gleipnir has the ability to restrain any existence with inhuman blood to a certain degree. * Svalinn: Named after the legendary shield from Norse Mythology, it takes the form of an arctic-blue gauntlet appearing on his left arm with a wolf-head shoulder guard. It drastically increases the strength of Shirou's left arm as well its durability. Category:Bamafelix Category:Devil Reborn Redux Category:Fanon Sacred Gears